


I'm her blonker

by Fanficlover84



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficlover84/pseuds/Fanficlover84
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Rampart | Ramya Parekh
Kudos: 13





	I'm her blonker

Mirage

We've been camping in this house in king's canyon for what feelings like hours. Even my clones are bored. That smiling robot is on the roof on lookout for the last team and rampart has set up her shields and pulled out shelia, her big automatic gun. I'm jealous of the gun. Wish she would rub on me like she do that gu-  
Wait, what am I saying? No! I not infer- infat- infin- I don't like rampart! I scowl as she coos at the gun, "You know the gun can't hear you." I say with a smirk. "I wish I couldn't hear you." She says and I scoff at her.  
"Friends I'm going to scout ahead." Pathfinder chirps. "Watch out for them blonkers" rampart tells him. I get kinda jealous. She never says anything like that to me.  
"He's metal, they can't hurt him." I say  
"I don't want my friends to get hurt" she says  
"You never say that to me"  
"We not friends" she says with a smirk. I walked into that one.  
I absentmindedly start tossing small pebbles in her direction.  
"Toss one more and I'll use sheila on you." She sneers at me  
I smirk and toss another one.  
Instead of sheila, she jumps and tackles me to the ground. We are rolling and scraping at each other, not really fighting but it ends with me on top of her panting hard and looking at each other eyes. Then we are kissing. Then we are naked and kissing. This escalated quickly but I'm not stopping it. I begin to explore her body in all the ways I daydream about in the shower. This is finally happening.

Rampart

My plan was to just shut him up and keep eyes out for the last team but now I'm more concerned with his hardness. I'd never tell the blonker I liked him because he's a arse but once I looked in his eyes, I had to have him. I know we don't have time for the foreplay so he quickly pushes into me I cry out in pleasure and pain. He pulls out slowly then invades me swiftly again. "ELLIOT" I scream out. Making him roll his hips hard into me. Now we are both moaning loud and not caring who hears. He flips me over and makes me arch my back. Again one swift thrust and I'm dripping everywhere. He grabs me ponytail and continues to thrust into me harder and faster. Making my climax inevitable. I push back, making him lose balance and fall on the ground. I climb on top. This ends on my terms. I roll my hips and watch his eyes roll and listening to his moans. I'm close and he is too when I stop. "Why you stop?" He whimpers. I point to the ceiling. He looks. Crypto's drone.

Pathfinder 

My friends will be proud of me, I found the last team. They are close be. Let me go warn them. As I zipline back to rampart and mirage I hear strange noises and I fear that one of the big lizards got to them. I'll need help. I run into crypto, he will help me.

Crypto 

I see pathfinder coming towards me, I take aim until I see he's waving me over. Confused I get natalie and ajay attention and we walk over to him. "Crypto can you use your drone and check on mirage and rampart. I think they are in danger!" We are in the middle of a match but I'll humor him throw out my drone and pull the screen so we all can see. "What made ya think de in trouble?" Lifeline asked. "Well I went back to where we were camping and I heard strange noises" I get to the house and my eyes go wide. "Ajay, nattie come look" they look and there they are. Going at it. Lifeline is laughing and nattie blushes. We continue to watch while I explain to pathfinder that they are fine that are just......... melding together. He then bust out "oh like you and wattson was in that pipe!! I get it now. Thank you friends." Nattie faces turns a deep shade of red and I just pretend I didn't hear him. Rampart looks up and sees my drone and I immediately call my drone back.

Rampart 

I quickly get off him and throw my clothes on. Not only does the other team know where we are but they caught us!! I'd rather die embarrassed with my clothes on. I look down and this idiot still naked.

Mirage  
This day was extra- ext- extravagant yeah that's it


End file.
